strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armada Blockage
Armada Blockage is the Sixth Mission operation of the USA and SPS Forces on China. Objectives of both allied forces is to destroy as many Nod and Russian Installations as possible to weaken the invading forces. This Operation proved to be daring and pierced. But the operation was successful. With the loss of Captain Garcia and the Fifth Battalion during the battle on the mountains after his humvee was ambushed and destroyed. Background Beijing is under attack by the Nod-Russian Theatre Forces and swarmed half the provinces in China. With reports that major cities including Shanghai was under a tug-of-war between the PLA, USA Forces against the Nod Invasion Forces. With only a few weeks to hold in their current arsenal and reinforcements. A formed Strike Division of both USA and SPS Military Forces led by a USA General proceeds to the region of Tayshir, Mongolia. To destroy as many Nod installations as possible. Which according to Lieutenant Eva, that it would weaken the invading forces of their Reinforcements, Weaponry, Reserves and Units. Weakening the Bite of the Lion The USA Forces in Mongolia drops off a company sized worth of Rangers and Missile Defenders. Deployed into the midpoint area of the mountains. In order for the SPS Guardian Tanks to pass through and break through a Nod Outpost to gain access for the USA Armored Battalion waiting. The Infantry Squadrons split in half, the Rangers would capture an oil depot and oil derricks to add more fundings for the war effort. While the second squadron would be led by Colonel Burton and his ragtag of soldiers to destroy the Tunnel Networks and Stinger Sites. Both objectives were successful, as the Guardian Tanks with the assistance of Burton's infantry forces opened up an entry for the USA Forces. Including 4 dozers and 8 Tomahawk Launchers. Pushing through The effective attack on the outpost opened up a large space for the USA Forces to establish a forward operating base. With the General warned by the PLA that Nod is strengthening it's attacks towards their newly established foothold. With the warning sent early, the USA requests reinforcements to the nearby USS Ronald Reagan. Stationed close to Shanghai during it's battle. As a fleet of F-22 Squadrons smashes the approaching Scorpion Tanks on the mountain roads. With a Strike Force formed, 4 Tomahawk Launchers launched their missiles towards the Stinger Sites uptop. Destroying it. Opening an air corridor for a second drop of Rangers to the area. Which the Rangers later detected several installations using Golf Team's Reconaissance Reports. As they found that Nod and the Russian-Controlled Forces are reinforcing their numbers using War Factories and Strategy Centers. Both the SPS and the USA Forces rushes in and smashes their way towards an Airfield Base. Then later, a War Factory site. Which they destroyed it in the process to lower the production of the enemy tanks. Then finally, a Command Center on the North. Destroying the chances of Nod to create a large fortification foothold in Mongolia. Unwanted Advantage Because of this attack, this enraged the Nod Forces on the area. With only one option to deploy it's reserves on the Eastern Corridor. Not expecting this, the USA Forces retreated back to the now-destroyed square. With the SPS Forces on their side. Both allies holding off the attack waves of the endless Scorpion Tanks. With the last wave ended with an airstrike from the PLA and USA Forces. The Operation led to success after repelling the last waves. Aftermath Several Installations of the invading forces were lost in the process of the operation. Thus, the Invasion Forces of Nod and Russia led to a halt. With most of the attacks halting and leaving the lines of the battle uninterrupted. However, Beijing and Shanghai were left as key areas to be attacked by Nod. The USA and SPS Forces moves back to Shanghai to assist the badly damaged PLA Divisions in the city. While the SEAF promised Air Support for all 3 sides. During this Operation, a Nod Commander steals an SPS Naval Port in the Mediterrainian Sea. Taking at least 2 Nimitz Carriers and several Destroyers.